


Just A Little Revenge

by starrynight (imamillennial)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamillennial/pseuds/starrynight
Summary: 5 times Madison slept with Zoe and Kyle, and 1 time she pushed Zoe off the fuckin bed





	Just A Little Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Tumblr user hydrophobiic, who came up with this lovely prompt.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she first proposed sharing Kyle - maybe three hours at most - and it was already falling apart. She could feel their togetherness as if she was intruding on something intimate. Something she wasn't a part of. She wanted to be, though. Maybe she still could. Maybe it would only take time. After all, they'd been together longer, hadn't they? She'd only known him for two days. She was still nearly numb. 

So this she could live with for now, rolling over onto her other side and wrapping her arm around Kyle's torso, forehead against his shoulder as her eyes closed. As she fell asleep, she'd try to forget the fact that she was only there because of some fluke. Had only been allowed to stay because of her own insistence. Instead, she'd try to imagine she was a real part of their relationship and not a recently-murdered Hollywood movie star. 

* * * 

It had been an hour ago that she and Zoe had watched Queenie rip the heart out of a homeless man and Madison was still awake. Zoe had long since made her way back to the room they shared, saying that she had to make sure Kyle got ready for bed, and Madison hadn't argued. After the events of that night, she wasn’t interested in sex anyways - the brutal reminder of just the situation they were in managing to shake her. The sight of a real human heart. The fact that Queenie had been the one to kill him. 

When she finally made her way to the bedroom, her steps would be shaky, movements somewhat uncertain. She'd been drinking - lost track of just how much. And when she entered the room and saw them together, something in her gut would twist, temporarily forgotten jealousy suddenly all too present - the way Kyle held Zoe so close, her back to his stomach. She'd consider walking away, but her pride wouldn't let her. She belonged there every bit as much as Zoe, right? They were sharing him - they were supposed to be together. So she'd brace herself, only pulling off her boots before climbing into bed behind Kyle, trying to get comfortable on the too-small mattress, one arm reacing out to Kyle. 

She could swear even in sleep he pulled away. 

* * * 

She pretended not to have heard the confession of love - the fact that she'd even returned it. All but literally tossed out like garbage. Like she meant absolutely nothing. But she couldn't tell them she heard it because she needed them - needed to be able to feel again. Needed to have someone hold her. But when she eventually came in, the tension in the room would be palpable. Her presence there in bed was more a matter of pride now, unable to give up what was supposed to be her own. Unable to give up the only thing that was definite in her life anymore. 

It was just until she was announced the Supreme. At least then she'd have something. At least she'd have a purpose. But for now, she'd join them, this time making her move early – wrapping her arms around Kyle and resting her head on his chest. He wouldn't pull away this time, but still he'd seem to lean closer to Zoe, and by the time she woke up in the morning, she'd been pushed to the side again. 

* * * 

She and Zoe were the only young witches left living in the academy. Queenie was with the Voodoo witches, Nan was dead, and Misty was stuck in a crypt. Buried alive. She didn't know why they let her keep sleeping there as if she was part of it. As if either of them cared anymore. Especially now that Kyle had been ' upgraded ' by Fiona – something Madison was already beginning to despise her even more for. 

Now he'd barely touch her – as if on her very fingertips she held poison of the deadliest variety. As if she was going to tear him apart from the very seams she'd stitched him together at. So carefully. So lovingly. Did he understand that he was only still alive because of her? Because she went searching for that spell to find him new life. Sure, he also died in the first place because of her, but did that count? She didn't even know he was on that bus. Had been drugged and hurt and wanted revenge. 

She wouldn't try to get him to touch her, instead lying with her back to them because at least this way she could pretend that she wasn't only there because Zoe pitied her. 

* * * 

Though she didn't know it, the next night would be their last spent together. But maybe, on some level, Madison could feel it. Could feel that change was in the air. She'd put it down to the ever-nearing fight for the supremacy. To the fact that so many were gone. But still neither of them would touch her – the distance between her and Kyle seeming to grow even though it was physically impossible in the twin sized bed. 

Idly, she wondered if things could have been different. If in some other universe it could have worked between even only her and Kyle or her and Zoe. If only she had someone – something to call her own. Someone she could turn to who wouldn't withdraw the moment she tried to reach out. And as if to touch it, she would now – reaching out and gently running her fingertips along Kyle's arm. He'd pull away even in sleep. This time it was so much more obvious. So much more hurtful. And for the first time she could swear she felt her stone heart crack. 

* * * 

They looked so peaceful – back from their supposed vacation they were sent on by Myrtle. She hated it. Hated the fact that they didn't even seem to so much as consider her in all of it. As if she was a ghost – some apparition with no power over either. 

But fuck them. She was over it anyways, sitting there in her own bed, watching them from across the room, pretending to look at her phone as she waited for them to fall asleep. It wouldn't take long, either – the blonde able to hear his soft snoring. 

It would be a moment of consideration, the fire of jealousy burning deep in her gut as she remembered the way he spoke to Zoe – the way he held her. The way he said he loved her. She'd tell herself that she didn't care. That it didn't matter. That since she was the next Supreme she didn't need them. That they'd regret it later on. 

But she'd never been good at waiting, and it was so tempting that she'd give in barely a minute later, standing, taking a few steps towards the door before throwing every ounce of power she had into Zoe, sending the other girl tumbling off the bed, hitting the floor hard and waking with a sharp cry of pain that would nearly make Madison laugh. But she'd leave before Kyle figured out what had happened, heading out – somewhere else. Not that she knew her destination just yet.


End file.
